Bella's First Christmas with the Cullen's
by Werewolvesrock
Summary: Bella and Edward share there first christmas what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1 Christmas with the Cullen's

Bella POV

**This goes for the whole story I am not Stephenie Meyers! Which means I don't own twilight.**

**Hey guys!! This is chapter one! Just edited by my new beta angelgirl44! Thank you so much!**

Bella POV

"Alice! I want to go home! We have been shopping for the last four hours. Can we please go home?!" I ask in a whiny voice.

"Sure, once I try this last outfit. I need a perfect CHRISTMAS!" she yells very excitedly in her beautiful bell like voice "I love CHRISTMAS! It gives me the perfect excuse to go shopping!"

"You would anyways." I state to her as a matter of fact.

"So then it gives me an excuse to spend money on you! Since you are just dieing to get home even though Edward won't be home for another couple of hours, he is still hunting with the rest of them, just let me try on this outfit. I think it is the one I am looking for, and if it is, then we can go home." She sadly tells me.

"Tadaa. Here I come. How does it look?" she asks.

"Wow that looks great it is totally fits the holiday, and it is so you." I state out of truth and relief. "Now we get to go home right?"

"Fine, if you promise not to complain too much when you open your gift from me or Edward." She says happily.

"Fine you win."

"Hello love." Edward says in his beautiful velvety voice.

"Your back Alice said you wouldn't be home for a couple more hours." I ask in confusion.

"She just wanted you to stop complaining, I am sorry you had to endure 4 hours of torture." He says sweetly.

"HEY SHE NEEDED IT!" Alice screams up at us.

"It was alright but I am glad you are back now we can enjoy Christmas Eve." I say, happy to be back with him. "What are we going to do the rest of the night? Do you guys have any traditions you usually do?" I ask.

"Sort of, but I am not sure if Emmett and Jasper are back yet, so until then we can just relax." He says in his marvelous voice.

"What are they doing, and what is your tradition?" I ask, unsure if I should participate.

"You will just have to see. I am not going to spoil it for you, but you have to promise you will on my team with Emmett or else I don't think you should do it." He says.

"Sure but why with Emmett?" I ask curiously.

"It is just for your safety." He says mysteriously, with a glint in his eye.

"Oh alright, if I should then I will." I ask still unsure why for my safety would I have to be with him and Emmett.

"BELLA YOU'RE HERE!" Emmett screams up the stairs while barreling into me.

"Human…. Can't…. Breath…" I choke out as he laughs his booming laugh.

"Hi Emmett good to see you to, so what are we doing that I can't know?" I ask hoping he will tell.

"Well if Eddie hasn't told you then it must be a surprise."

"Hey, don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that!" Edward yells at Emmett.

"Ok, cool it would you, and what is the secret? Why can't she know?"

"It is a surprise since it is her first Christmas with us. Did you get it all ready?" he asks

_Ugh they are talking between themselves, and they won't tell me what is going on. I wish they would. I am sick of being the one that doesn't know what is going on, and what is it that I can't know about just because this is my first Christmas with the Cullen's. I can't believe Charlie actually let me come. It was probably because Alice asked him to. He would do anything if Alice asked him. I think with a smirk she must dazzle him like Edward dazzles me._

"So when is this surprise going to happen?" I ask hoping it is now, so I can finally know what is going on.

"Now, I guess if you go with Alice and get ready." Edward said.

"BELLA ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GET YOU READY?!" she asks very happily and loudly.

"Sure if I must." I said jokingly to bug her.

"You don't want to?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yes I do. I just said that to bug you." I reply to her so she won't worry so much.

"Come along then!" she yelled.

As we raced up to her room, she said that she just bought it and that hopefully I will be warm enough.

"Wow Alice, why would I have to wear this, it isn't that cold?" I ask her because it is so hot and bulky.

"You will see." She said annoyingly to me.

"Edward where did all of your family go I thought they were following us?" I ask knowing they were right behind us a minute ago. We drove for not long to somewhere in Alaska to the mountains.

"They are giving us our privacy, but you will see them soon." He said lovingly to me.

"Oh, I thought there was something about teams." I ask knowing there was.

"Yeah, later but not now, now we get to have a lovely walk through the forest, and enjoy Christmas Eve." He says amazingly loving. _He must like it that he has someone here for Christmas like his siblings do every year._ I thought to myself.

"Okay that is great. I love walks, well I love anything if I get to do it with you." I said.

"Me too love. I would do anything with you."

We walked threw the forest for awhile when…

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Thank you so much to angelgirl44 for betaing! Here it is new and improved! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Ouch that hurt. I wonder what that was Edward." I think out loud.

"Edward, where did you go?" I ask now extremely curious.

This is so not funny. Where did he go, and why did he leave me in this stupid forest?

"Fine I will just sit here till you come back and get me." I say meaningful. I think the thing that hit me was a snowball. That makes sense considering that we are surrounded by snow.

"BELLA!! SAVE ME!" Alice screams. "Emmett stop it, or you will run into Bella." She says, magically behind me now.

"Alice what is going on!?" I scream really getting annoyed.

"Oh, did Edward not tell you? Where did he go?" she asks, completely confused as to why he would leave.

"No, Edward didn't tell me anything. He just said we would see you later and to not worry about you guys, and I have no idea where he went. He just disappeared 10 minutes ago, and I have been sitting here waiting for him." I say, not very happy someone else is here.

"Oh that complicates things." She says, disappointed.

"HI BELLA!" Emmett yells at me while he squeezes me to death.

"Emmett let her breath she needs oxygen." Alice commands "You can do that if Edward ever changes her, but that is not something we should talk about right now."

"I am so glad you guys are here. Now where is Edward? Do you know Emmett?" I ask.

"Nope sorry Bells I haven't seen him since he told me to scram, and sorry if I hit you when I was chasing Alice." He says sincerely.

"So that is what hit me. What are we doing in Alaska in the middle of nowhere?" I ask, hoping they will tell me since Edward wouldn't.

"We are going to play a game called snowball fight, and since Forks doesn't have any snow, we come to Alaska." Emmett says happily. "I love snowball fights."

"Wow is that a snowball? It is as tall as me. That can't be fun to be hit with." I say in complete amazement.

"Yeah Bella the only reason it missed us is because of you. You probably would die if that hit you at all, let alone 100 miles an hour." Emmett says

"Jasper get over here I know that was from you." Alice says.

"How can you tell it was Jasper?"

"He is the only one that would run off after he made sure it didn't hit you. Everyone else probably would come over here, but maybe Rosalie would leave too." They both say.

"Well I guess we should go play, but I think I will watch and maybe throw something. I don't think they will hit you, and if they do you won't be able to feel it." I explain, knowing that it would be better for me to watch.

"Well okay. Let's take you to the clearing, where we will make you a shelter and then join the fight, and you will get front row seats." Emmett says.

After they built my shelter they went back to playing. I couldn't even see anything but blurs, but after 25 minutes my angel came back to me

"Hey love I am sorry I left you earlier, but Jasper barreled into me and took me to the snowball fight. He assured me that Alice would be there any second." He explains completely sorry that he left me "I didn't want to leave you, but they grabbed me. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you."

"Of course I forgive you Edward. I just wanted to know why you left, and now that I do know why I am fine with it. So what are the plans for the rest of the night?" I ask.

--

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! all of you guys i now know all of there names so I can post!!! I didn't realize so many people actually read my story or liked it for that matter but i got back on after 1 hour of writing that author's note and i had 13 emails mainly most of them people telling me names. I am dedicating this chapter to 3 people, Bellacullen1901 my online buddie who supports me alot and beta's when I asks her to, xx.Soul Writer.xx for helping me out of my writer's block and melanie-cullen for giving me all of the names I didn't have. Thank you everyone though for helping me!!!! I really appreciate it. enjoy!**

"Of course I forgive you Edward I just wanted to know why and now that I do know why I am fine with it. So what are the plans for the rest of the night?" I ask

"Well we are spending the rest of Christmas in Alaska with the Denali clan so you can meet them." He answered

Yay! I am so glad he is actually telling me what is going on now

"But first I am taking you to dinner." He answered with his crooked smile

"No where expensive." I said because he smiled I knew he would take me anyways

"Bella it is not a problem and it is Christmas so please just let me." He said with a cute pout

"Fine I guess just because it's Christmas." I said with a smile even though anytime of the year he probably could get me to go "Alice will you help me get ready I want to look good tonight for Edward and because it's Christmas." I tell her even though she has an evil glint in her eye

"Thank you I didn't see that coming!!!" she replied very happily

"You spoil her way to much the more you let her do it the more she is going to do it you know." Edward said very nicely and kind of happily it seemed

"Yeah Alice it was a spur of the moment decision, and I know but I am starting to get use to it, Rosalie you can help if you want." I say to all of them hoping they will all be happy

"Well um." Rosalie said unsure wether or not she wanted to help or not

"Oh come on Rose!" Alice said

"Ok, Thanks Bella you bet I will, I think I have just what you should wear." Rosalie said happily

"I say we should go to Tanya's and get her ready there because I don't think we should go all the way back to Forks then come right back and anyways maybe Tanya will want to help." Alice and Rosalie said to each other already planning on what they are going to do to me

as we got in the car Edward quickly kissed me "I love you" he said to me after we kissed

"Hurry up Edward we want to get her ready!" Rosalie and Alice yelled

"Love, I guess we should get going." He said as he opened my door and got in to his seat and started the car

Once he got in the car he grabbed my hand and started to drive one handed

"How far is it to Tanya's?" I ask hoping it would be awhile so I could hold my dear sweet Edward's hand

"Maybe ½ an hour, love." He seemed sorry it wasn't farther to

"Thank you." And I went back to looking at the beautiful Alaskan country side while holding Edward's hand after awhile we pulled up to a beautiful looking house surrounded by trees

"We are here, love." He said kind of sad

"Well I guess I should get into there and let Alice and Rosalie have there fun but I will tell them not to be to long." I said then kissed him right as I was needing breath and starting to get out of control he pulled away and kissed me on the nose saying "breath love" we walked into the house with all of them right there greeting us

"I am Tanya and this is Elazear, Carmen, Irina & Kate you must be Bella." She said nicely even though she didn't seem to happy to meet me

"Thank you so much for letting me come." I said trying to be nice "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you" she said

"Bella let's go and get you ready!" Alice said as she started pulling me upstairs into a closet as big as Rosalie's "Tanya, Rose are you coming!"

After she pulled me into the closet Rosalie and Tanya came in and Rosalie went right to a beautiful blue dress had a v neck and went a little past my knees and was low in the back but very beautiful and had a bow on the stomach

"Here put this on." Rosalie said

I put the dress on and it looked good on me it was a soft gauzy dress

"Make up and hair time!" Alice said happily pulling me into a bathroom

"Rose you do the hair, Tanya nails and help Rose with the hair while I do her makeup!" Alice commanded them happily

Rosalie put my hair in curlers while Tanya French tipped my nails while Alice was putting eye shadow on and mascara after along time they all said they were done and I could look at myself if I put the shoes on they were beautiful light blue heels that were only about two inches I looked into the mirror "Thank you guys so much!" I didn't even recognize myself Alice put make up on that just made me look natural not insane while Rosalie curled my hair and put most of it up in a twisted bun but left a few pieces out that looked great and my nails looked good.

"Let's show Edward!" Alice sang "Close your eyes Edward and don't even think about looking in any of our heads!"

She pulled me down the stairs "Ok Edward you can look."

---

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks again to everyone and I will try to update soon such you guys were all so helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: sorry it took me longer than usual but I had computer problems so I couldn't post. Sorry but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does, I don't own Coke or Olive Garden either.**

She pulled me down the stairs "Ok Edward you can look."

I heard a gasp and smiled at my angel "They are finally done it is amazing."

He chuckled "but you look absolutely beautiful, thank you." He said quietly barely loud enough for me to hear while he said thank you he looked up at Alice, Rose, and Tanya

He came to me and kissed me quickly and said "let's go, love" then he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door with Alice looking so excited she was bouncing up and down he took me to his Aston Martin Vanquish and opened my door and helped me in then got in himself. I heard his car start very quietly and he retook my hand and said "where would you like to go for dinner my love?" then he kissed me passionately before I could answer

"You can pick because I don't know what is around here." I said breathless and he smiled his wonderful crooked smile

"Good." He then started to drive

Awhile later he stopped looking out the window and was staring at me "Please keep your eyes on the road I don't want to get in a wreck." I said

"Fine my love but while we aren't driving I am able to look at you as much as I want." He replied with a smile

"Good then I guess you won't even look at another girl tonight." I say

"You are the only one for me." He said rolling his eyes at me then he looked out the window as he drove instead of stare at me but I stared at him the rest of the drive

"We are here." He said

"Where is here exactly?" I ask it kind of looks like Seattle I think

"Seattle and I happened to find out this is your favorite restaurant so this is where you will eat. We are at Olive Garden" he said with a twinkle in his eye **(I couldn't think of a restaurant so I did my favorite one.)**

"Thank you Edward." I said then kissed him

"Your welcome love." Then he kissed me again

Too soon I needed air so he broke apart and he opened my car door and helped me up. On the way up I only tripped 2 and each time Edward caught me after he caught me twice he just put his arm around my waist and made sure I wouldn't fall again. As we entered the restaurant a waitress came straight over

"Cullen" Edward said

"Right this way sir." She said with a southern accent

She was a very pretty girl who seemed completely dazzled by Edward but then saw his arm around my waist and just smiled at me she seemed nice she actually didn't glare at me like most girls

"Here is your table I will be your waitress tonight my names is Amy would you like anything to drink?" she asked us

"I will have a coke." I said while Edward said "I will have one to."

"Ok I will be right back with your cokes." She smiled and left

"Why is it so empty in here, Edward you didn't reserve the whole restraunt did you?" I ask in disbelief

"Yes I did, because I wanted some privacy with you." He said sweetly "I hope you won't be mad at me I just wanted to be able to focus on you and not have a bunch of humans in my head."

"That is good then you won't have to listen to all the girls here how ugly I am and how much you look like a Greek god."

"Bella you are not ugly and I don't look like a Greek god that would be you." He said

I didn't get a chance to answer back to him because just then the waitress came out carrying our cokes

"So have you guys decided what you want to eat?" she asked politely

"I will have the fettuccini alfredo." I say (so sorry if i didn't spell that right!)

"I don't want anything, thank you." Edward said

"Ok I will be right back with that for you guys." She said as she walked away

I sipped some Coke then said "This is my favorite Christmas ever." I said while I looked at him

"Why would that be? I know this is my favorite Christmas but why is it yours." He said while we stared at each other

"It is my favorite because you are here and I never want that to change. I love you Edward." I looked down while I said that

"That's why it is my favorite too. I love you to, Bella." He said as he put a hand under my chin and pulled me up to kiss him. We kissed for a minute then he pulled back "Bella breath my love breath." He said with a smile

once again I had forgotten to breath. Then the waitress came back with my food "Here you go miss." She said as she placed the plate down in front of me

"Thank you." I said to her as she asked "Are you sure you don't want anything sir?"

"Yes thank you." He said then smiled at me

"Ok I will be here if you need me." She said while she walked away

"Eat Bella." He said with his beautiful crooked grin so I started to eat after I finished the waitress came back and took the plate and gave Edward the bill he stuck the money into it and he came to me and put his arm around my waist.

---

**I will try to update soon but I have to go back to school today so I won't have as much free time. Sorry if it is awhile :( Sorry! Isn't that lame that I am already back in school when most aren't!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long because first of all I had computer troubles then when that got fixed it got broken again! Then I had writer's block and school started last Wenesday before any body elses and my teachers seem to give me more work now!!! Sorry it's been so long:( Well here it is it's not that long but it is the longest chapter because it has been so long please review because I edited my story and deleted it (because I'm stupid :( ) and forgot it would delete all reviews and etc. so I tried to contact everyone that had an alert or favorite on both of my stories so you have to give me some credit. Enjoy!!!**

"Eat Bella." He said with his beautiful crooked grin so I started to eat after I finished the waitress came back and took the plate and gave Edward the bill he stuck the money into it and he came to me and put his arm around my waist. We walked to his car and he said "get in Bella this night isn't over." He said with his crooked smile

Yes I thought to myself I didn't want to go back to everyone else I wanted more alone time with Edward. "Ok now where are we going?"

"We are going to a park that I like to visit in Alaska." He said with a loving look in his eyes

I nodded to him and we got in the car as he started it he grabbed my hand and drove we drove for awhile until he stopped outside a snowy looking park there is so much snow here in Alaska I think to myself it is so beautiful though

He helped me out of the car and said "we are here love."

"It's beautiful Edward, Thank you for dinner it was wonderful." I said and hugged him "I love spending alone time with you."

"Me too." He said and chuckled then kissed me right when I was getting out of control with my hands going to his hair he pulled away.

He took my hand and we walked around the park "it is so beautiful and peaceful right now." I say

"Yes I love to come here." We walked around for awhile longer than Edward said "I think we should go back now."

"Ok" good I didn't want to but my feet were starting to hurt

Edward bent down and said softly in my ear "did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"Yes but it is still nice to hear." I said with a smile "Might I say you look good tonight to."

"Thank you." He said then kissed me quickly and then he picked me up and put me on his back and ran back to the car vampire speed it was so beautiful

He put me down and quickly kissed me again then opened the door for me and got in and started the car we drove back to the Denali house and Alice came and took me away from Edward jumping up and down super excited.

"So how was the date!" she squealed jumping up and down in an unknown room to me

"Great." I said hoping to try to make this go as fast as possible so I could get back to Edward

"Details! I want details!" she yelled while bouncing up and down

So I told her about every little detail once I was down she said "oh he hasn't asked yet." She said a little disappointed

"Ask what Alice?" I said utterly curious

"Oh never mind you shall find out soon enough." She said with her know it all look

"Alice I would prefer it to stay a surprise!" Edward yelled up with his beautiful voice then he walked in and said "Alice I would like Bella back."

"NO!! I don't wanna give her back." She said while pouting

"Well sorry but I do and she is my girlfriend." He said

"But she's my best friend." Alice so kindly pointed out then she stuck her tongue out at him "But I am feeling kind right now because of the season and you can have her back." She said then smiled at me and pouted at Edward

"Thank you Alice." We both said then she got up and left

"Well I am glad to hear you enjoyed our date." Edward said as he walked over to me then kissed me "It's getting late you should go to bed soon. But first you have to come downstairs while we each open a present." He said with a smile

"Sounds good to me." Then he grabbed me around the waist and led me downstairs to a loveseat where I sat on his lap as everyone came in

Everyone sat down and we each got a present from somebody else. "While you were gone we decided which gifts we would receive tonight on Christmas Eve."

"Carlisle you can go first." Tanya said

Everyone had gone but it was my turn to open a small looking gift from Edward that was a beautiful necklace that was a heart with little diamonds all the way around the heart and on the back it said _You have my heart forever _

"Oh it is so beautiful thank you Edward!" then I handed it to him so he could put it around my neck

"Your welcome Bella." He said then kissed me quickly "We should get you in bed it is almost midnight"

"Ok that sounds good." I said as I yawned and then smiled at it

We walked up the stairs to a bedroom and I got in to bed and Edward came and lay next to me. "Good night love." Then he started to sing my lullaby

"Good night Edward." I said sleepily then drifted off into sleeping

I woke up and forgot for a minute where I was then I remember it was Christmas and I was at the Denali's clan's house. "Good morning sleepyhead." Edward said with a smile

"One moment I need my human moment." I said really hoping I didn't have morning breath

"I will be right here. The bathroom is in there and Alice put clothes in there for you earlier." Edward said while pointing to a door

I rushed off to the bathroom and took a shower really quickly then got dressed in the clothes Alice brought in that were jeans and a red and green top. Then I went back into the bedroom and sat next to Edward and he quickly kissed me before Alice told us to "get downstairs now."

"That would be Alice she wants to know what she got and if she got some pair of shoes she's been wanting for awhile now." Edward said apologetically

I chuckled as we walked down the stairs and I only tripped once the whole way downstairs. We all sat down with Edward and me on the loveseat again with me on his lap.

Everyone opened there gifts now it was my turn to open my gifts and Alice gave me a pretty new wardrobe. Now it was time for Edward's other gift I slowly opened the big box that he had given me. "Oh my gosh." I said with complete astonishment as he grabbed it.

**Remeber please update and if any one can guess what it is I might write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I updated isn't it amazing?!?! If you want to hear the excuse it was because I didn't feel well for the last three weeks and still don't. I'M SORRY THOUGH! ok I have started a co-writership with juicygirl16 and we have started a story if you want to check that PM me it's all human... i think. I also started a poll on my bio on what story to finish please vote or else I will just update each story a chapter which will probably mean this one won't be for awhile. Sorry for the long author's note go right ahead and read but this is the longest chapter i think I have ever written and it's sadly not that long.**

Everyone opened there gifts now it was my turn to open my gifts and Alice gave me a pretty new wardrobe. Now it was time for Edward's other gift I slowly opened the big box that he had given me. "Oh my gosh." I said with complete astonishment as he grabbed it away from me.

"I hope you like her." Edward said with a lot of hopefulness in his voice

"She's so cute!" I said "It is the most beautiful puppy I had ever seen. Thank you so much." I said and looked him in the eye "I am so happy it is the perfect gift! I think I will name her Alex." I said proudly. "I love you Edward!" I said finally looking from my cute puppy to my beautiful angel.

"I love you to Bella." He said with lots of love in his eyes as he lightly kissed me.

"Bella tomorrow we have to go shopping for you adorable puppy!" Alice said excited about having a reason to go on another shopping trip. Then I remembered everyone else was in the room too. I looked around the room and saw looks of love, joy, and jealously. Tanya looked so mad I kind of felt bad.

"Ok sounds good!" I yelled happily back forgetting all about Tanya. Edward looked at Tanya then Jasper all of the sudden I felt calmness and peace over me and I looked at Jasper who was looking sheepish.

"Sorry there were just so many emotions." He said while he looked at everyone.

"I know what we should do!" Emmett said excited.

We all looked at Emmett and said "what?"

"We should go to the top of that mountain and race down it on sleds! Whoever loses gets to go shopping with Rose and Alice whenever they want for the next 3 months." Emmett said excited "And you can be in a team of two people but no more than that."

"Um I think I will stay out of this." Esme and Carlisle said.

We all went upstairs to get ready once the teams where picked. It was Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett bye himself. Since Rose didn't want to participate she was the referee. We drove to the base of the mountain once everyone was ready and Edward put me on his back and carried me up the mountain while everyone else took the sleds.

We got to the top of the mountain and got in our sleds Rosalie raised her hand "Is everyone ready?" she asked

"Yup!" we all yelled

"Ok I'll see you at the bottom on your marks, get set, go!" she yelled as we all started racing.

We raced down as fast as we could but we where last with a sad looking Emmett. But Jasper was really happy, since he didn't have to shop for the next 3 months whenever they wanted like Edward, Emmett and I had to do.

"Ok guys well apparently we all have to go shopping with them whenever they want except for Jasper." Emmett said kind of sad that he didn't win.

"Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down with joy.

This was going to be a long 3 months. We got back to the house and Tanya gave me evil looks. Alice pulled me outside and said "Stay away from Tanya she is really mad and she loves to get whatever she wants."

"Why? I haven't done anything to offend her that I know of." I said starting to get mad that Tanya was ruining my Christmas season.

"It's because Edward loves you and not her. She thinks she is the prettiest being on the earth and that you are just a waste of Edward's time." She said kind of sadly that she felt like that

"Ok I will try to stay away from her but it is not her place on who Edward likes." I said as I walked in the house to go find Edward.

I didn't know where he was so I went upstairs to see if he was in our room. When I got there Edward wasn't there but (I thought of leaving it there.) Tanya was. "What are you doing in here?" I ask with acid in my voice

"Oh waiting for you." She said with a sweet voice.

"Why?" I ask

"Just to tell you the rules." She said looking up at me with a lot of hate in her eyes.

"What rules?" I ask getting furious at her

"To stay away from Edward Vampires and humans aren't suppose to be in love vampires are suppose to eat humans." She standing up "Vampires only should love vampires not humans it doesn't work that way!" she said getting really mad

"Edward can love whoever he wants!" I screamed at her

"If it wasn't for you distracting him he would be with me!" she yelled

Just then the bedroom door flew open and there stood my angel Edward "Tanya get away from her." He said completely furious his eyes were black

"Oh hi Eddie we where just having a friendly girl to girl chat." She said walking over to him touching his arm.

He jerked away "I will love who I want Tanya and I have never loved you! So leave my love alone." He said getting furious

**Edward POV**

I can't believe she has the nerve to talk to my angel that way. "Bella we are leaving." I said trying to be nice to her while grabbing her arm and picked her up and started to run back to the car to drive to Forks. When we reached the car I helped her off my back and asked "Are you alright." I said while giving her a hug.

"Much better now that you are here." She said then laid her head on my shoulders and drifting to sleep.

I got her in the car and answered my phone since Carlisle called. "Hello."

"Edward we will meet you at home. I am so sorry she did that that was way uncalled for."

"It's ok I know we wouldn't have come here if we had known that she would act that way." I said even though I had never wanted to come with Bella because I knew she would act that way. We talked for a little longer until Bella started to stir. "I got to go Carlisle."

"Ok take care of Bella, Good bye."

I knew he would understand he is so good to put up with us.

**Alice POV**

I heard Tanya and Bella screaming at each other so I ran to find Edward. I found Edward outside where he couldn't hear the noise and I thought to him "Edward you might want to go in there and save Bella from Tanya!" he jumped up and ran vampire speed upstairs to his room.

Man I can't believe she has the nerve to do that I should have seen it coming I knew she was planning something but I wasn't sure what. I went inside to go find Jasper so he could call me down then find Tanya and calm her.

After a minute of searching I ran into Jasper's arms and kissed him on the cheek I immediately was calm then took him upstairs right after Bella and Edward left it. "Jasper can you calm down Tanya before she blows up even more?" I ask sweetly to him

"Sure." He didn't go into the room he just sent calming waves to her as Irina ran into the room.

**Bella POV**

I woke up at the Cullen's on Edward's couch I was looking around the room thinking about how the events that had occurred not that long before when suddenly Edward walked in.

"Hey love you are up." He said while walking over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" I ask while leaning my head against him trying to remember when I even fell asleep.

"A few hours not to long, are you okay?" He asked looking at me worried

"Yeah I guess." I replied sleepily

"I'm so sorry you had to go threw that." He said sincerely "She is wrong I don't like her or love her I never have. Once I did think about dating her but I never did and now I never will."

"Good I don't like her." I said with a smile

"Me neither and I don't need her especially when I have you." He said smiling back

We had gotten over the apologies and now where smiling at each other. I tilted my head up towards him to kiss him when he looked at me and kissed me. It was one of the sweetest kisses we had had until my stomach growled. I hurried and looked away as soon as it happened embarrassed. I could feel my face turning as red as a tomato.

"I think it is time to feed the human." Edward said with a chuckle

"Apparently" I said looking back at him with a scowl on my face

"It's ok, love you don't have to be embarrassed." He said with a smile on his face then he lightly kissed me again quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

**---**

**Hope you enjoyed now please review!! I really need some encouragement!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok you guys I am so sorry for the author's note!!! First of all I have a poll on my page and whichever story is in the lead is the one I shall update.**

**Second would you guys please review I am begging for some feedback even if it's just like hi! And I will review your twilight stories if you have them if you review! As long as there not _M_.**

**3****rd**** I have started a co-written story with juicygirl16 (she's awesome!) the story is called "The Never Ending Promise" it's all human. **

**Ok please go check out my poll so I can update!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN-_So here is it redone cus i didn't like it It might seem the same at the begining but i change parts of it and added to it!! Enjoy! The next chapter wil be in Edward's POV. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I luv them very much!**

_Recap_ "its ok, love you don't have to be embarrassed." He said with a smile on his face then he lightly kissed me again quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen while Edward brought my breakfast over. Apparently it was already made for me. "Oh my gosh where is Alex!" I screeched remembering of my cute little puppy

"Don't worry Bella, Alice and Jasper just took her on a walk so she wouldn't jump on you before you woke up." Edward explained

"Oh that's nice of them." I said thinking I had great friends. I sat staring at Edward while I ate my breakfast. When I finished my breakfast I asked "Who made my breakfast?"

"I did right before you woke up why?" Edward said curiously

"Well thank you Edward for the delicious breakfast." I said "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well we could hang out around here and tonight is a surprise." He said with his crooked smile probably knowing I wouldn't be too happy with the fact that it's a surprise.

"Will you please tell me Edward?" I asked while giving him a puppy dog face.

Edward chuckled "Now now Bella let me have my fun." He said while still smiling while I pouted.

"Fine I will go along with it but I am not being Alice's Barbie." I said with a pout then looked at the table trying to ignore Edward's gaze.

Just then I felt Edward's hand under my chin. "Trust me you will like my surprise, and you don't have to be Alice's Barbie." He said while leaning towards me. I was about to say something like whatever when I looked up into his eyes. Dang wrong thing to do if I was going to actually say something good.

"Ok…" I got out but before I finished Edward lightly kissed me. It was short and for my taste not long enough before he pulled away.

"Good." He said "Alice picked you out an outfit it's upstairs on the bed, I will be right back." He said then disappeared taking my dishes with him.

I decided I might as well go get ready while he was gone. I walked back upstairs to his room and found a note saying

Dear Bella,

Enjoy your surprise you will love it!

Hope you like your outfit

Don't worry about Alex we will take care of her today.

Alice

Alice is amazing! I walked in to see my outfit when I saw a pair of jeans and a lovely v-neck long sleeved shirt. I put it on and decided to see how it looked when I got to the mirror I was satisfied with it Alice definitely new what to get me.

"You look lovely Bella." A sweet silky voice said to me that I would recognize anywhere.

"Thank you Edward." I said while he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in Edward's room the rest of the day talking and listening softly to his music.

Once it got dark outside Edward led me downstairs to his Volvo. He started to drive but luckily he was only going 85 instead of his usual 100.

While I was contemplating on where we could possibly be going Edward started talking "What is on your mind?"

"I'm just trying to think of where we are going." I said softly knowing he would hear no matter how loud I said it.

"Oh well we are almost there." Edward said while looking at me and taking my hand in his.

"Are we going to the meadow?" I asked because we were almost to where we would go for it.

"Yes" He said and it looked like he wouldn't tell me anything else about tonight.

When we got out of the car Edward slung me on to his back and started running to the meadow when we got there it looked great. There were red and green lights everywhere and a little table with a delicious looking dinner in the middle of the meadow.

"Edward it's gorgeous." I chocked out when I had finished looking around it

"Good I wanted to do something nice since it's our first Christmas together and I felt bad about Tanya." He said while helping me off his back

"Thank you." I looked up into his eyes while I said it.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the table there was a two candles in the center and my dinner on one side and a chair across from me for Edward. "When did you decorate the meadow with all these lights?" I asked while thinking of a time he could have done it.

"When you were getting ready I came and put the light's up and I had Alice bring your dinner here 10 minutes ago." He said happily pleased that I liked it so much.

"Thank you again I love it." I then started to eat while he stared at me when I was done he got up and led me to a blanket a little ways away from the table and we stared up at the star's.

"It's so beautiful with the lights." I said amazed that it was actually a clear night for once.

"Yes it is and so are you." He replied slowly "Bella…

**AN-Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for the long wait again but I wasn't in the mood to write. I am thinking of ending it here but tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews I love them. I have actually hit over 2000 hits! Here is chapter 7 in edward's POV and chapter 8!**

**EPOV**

Her stomach lightly growled and she turned red so I said "its ok, love you don't have to be embarrassed." Hoping she would not be embarrassed anymore even though I liked the color to her lovely cheeks. Then I lightly kissed her again quickly then led her downstairs.

She sat down while I brought over her breakfast that I had made for her earlier. All of a sudden she screeched "oh my gosh where is Alex!"

"Don't worry Bella, Alice and Jasper just took her on a walk so she wouldn't jump on you before you woke up." I quickly explained

"Oh that's nice of them." She said then started to eat her breakfast while I watched her. Once she got done she asked "Who made my breakfast?"

I wondered why it would matter when I asked "I did right before you woke up why?"

"Well thank you Edward for the delicious breakfast." She said then said "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well we could hang out around here for the day then tonight is a surprise." When I got done saying surprise she got a sort of frustrated look on her face so I smiled the crooked smile.

"Will you please tell me Edward?" she said suddenly with her cute puppy dog look.

I chuckled and said "Now now Bella let me have my fun." I said still smiling while she started to pout.

"Fine I will go along with it but I am not being Alice's Barbie." She said then looked at the table trying to look away from my gaze.

So I walked over there and put my hand under her chin and whispered to her "Trust me you will like my surprise, and you don't have to be Alice's Barbie." I said then leaned into her to kiss her but she quickly said "ok…" then I lightly kissed her having to pull away quickly before she got out of control and make me want to lose it.

"Good" I said when I finished kissing her "Alice picked you out an outfit it's upstairs on the bed, I will be right back." I said then quickly ran away vampire speed while taking her dishes.

I ran to the meadow to make sure all the lights were up and to hurry and talk to Alice and Jasper. When I got there they were both there waiting for me I quickly looked into there thought's and they both said that everything was good and going to plan and would be there when I was about to ask her my surprise question. I quickly thanked them and ran back to my precious Bella.

When I got back to the house I found her still in my room looking at herself in the mirror. I came up behind her and said in her ear "You look lovely Bella."

"Thank you Edward." She said while I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed in there talking the rest of the day.

Once it got dark I led her downstairs to my Volvo. I started to drive and decided I would be a good driver as she liked to call it and only go 85 instead of my usual 100. She sat there thinking hard which was driving me crazy so I finally asked her "What is on your mind?"

"I'm just trying to think of where we are going." She said ever so softly.

"Oh well we are almost there." I said while quickly grabbing her hand.

"Are we going to the meadow?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes" I would tell her that at least since she would find out in a couple seconds anyway.

We got out of the car and I slung her on my back and started running. When we got there everything was looking perfect. I heard Bella choke out "Edward it's gorgeous."

"Good I wanted to do something nice since it's our first Christmas together and I felt bad about Tanya." I helped her off my back when she said "Thank you." while she looked up into my eyes.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the table we sat down and she asked "When did you decorate the meadow with all these lights?" she said while thinking quite hard

I chuckled to low for her to hear then said "When you were getting ready I came and put the light's up and I had Alice bring your dinner here 10 minutes ago." I was getting happy she liked it so much. She started to eat and said "Thank you I love it."

She ate her dinner while I just stared at her beauty. Then led her over to the blanket and stared up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful with the lights." She said with amazement in her voice.

"Yes it is and so are you." I said then signaled quickly to Alice and Jasper to them so they would know I was going to ask her now. "Bella…

**BPOV**

My heart started racing I wonder what he is going to ask me? He made me stand up and he kneeled on the blanket. Oh my! He isn't is he? Am I ready for this?! "Bella" he repeated again then looked into my eyes and took out a beautiful silver ring with a topaz in the center and diamonds on the side. "Isabella Marie Swan ever since I gave up trying to stay away from you I have loved you. I love you with all my unbeating dead heart and will love you for eternity, will you marry me?"

I realized I had my mouth hanging open like an idiot so I quickly shut it and looked down at him. Was I ready? "Yes" I whispered then thought what I didn't mean to! Well I want to oh well I am engaged to Edward! I'm engaged to Edward! I started bouncing up and down with a huge grin on my face. "Yes" I said again louder. He got up with a smile, placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss we have ever had.

"Breath Bella." He said while looking down at me with a smile. My favorite crooked smile. Just then Alice and the rest of the crew all came out of the woods with Emmett wolf whistling everyone came over and congratulated us and hugged me.

"Finally its official Bella will be my new sister!" Alice sang when she got down yelling that Alex came and started to lick my face out of her hands. "Here you go Bella she has missed you all day." Alice then passed me my puppy.

After everyone congratulated us they went back to the house while Edward and I stayed in the meadow. I suddenly thought "What about Charlie and Renee?"

"You don't have to worry about them I already asked them if I could ask for your hand in marriage and at first they weren't to happy about the idea but then they thought back to the time when I was gone and said yes as long as I never hurt you or left you again." Edward explained

"Really there ok with it?" I asked with total shock

"Yup they said it was fine." We looked at the stars and once in a while kissed the rest of the night.

--

Ok originally i was going to go on with this story but i think that's a good ending!


End file.
